Natural Selection
Synopsis Ten new SAS recruits face their toughest challenge yet, a three-day combat survival course. But things take a turn for the worse when two soldiers are found murdered. Plot Members of the Parachute Regiment are tasked to hunt for the recruits as part of the selection exercise. Henno drops off four recruits and gives them their grid reference where they need to meet up. Another soldier , not part of the selection course, starts stalking the recruits. A recruit, Luke, falls behind and is knocked in the head while the other man taunts him for not being good enough for the regiment. Mick goes back to find Luke after he notices he went missing. Louis Hoffman is the only person to make the rendevous on time. The others are late by 2 minutes and miss out on food. They are given their new grid references. Henno summons Jamie and Jem to assist with the search for the unaccounted recruit. The three recruits are required to cross a river. Trenty manages to cross the river and is greeted by the mystery killer who pulls him out of the river to shore. Louis and Mick find his dead body. Jem and Jamie discuss about getting in with Caroline, when they are ambushed by the Parachute Regiment, thinking that Jem and Jamie are part of the selection course. Jem and Jamie easily overpower the trackers, but Henno soon receives a call receiving information about another death. A helicopter and Henno's car pick up the body and bring it back to base. A nurse rules out drowning from the river, as the victim's neck is broken. Henno spots a mark on his neck, revealing that he has been murdered. Trent's dead, Luke is missing. Dotsy spots three people in the helicopter, and independently, Jem discovers there's a fifth person on the tracks, due to a footprint belonging to a different boot. Ricky discovers Luke's body and also finds the footprints and works out they are being followed. The killer almost kills Mick, but is interrupted by the blow of a whistle and an ambush from the Paras. The killer fires two shots and two Paras a down. Mick and Louis escape unharmed, but are confused by the shooting, as this is not typical of a usual escape and evasion exercise. The police inspector calls off everyone out of the woods, but Red Troop goes against orders to track down the killer. Sam goes back to base to get weapons, whilst the others track down the killer with nothing else but their bare hands. He almost kills Pete and Jamie, but Henno tackles him and manages to overpower him and gets the shotgun off him. He realises who it is - William Critchley, a former candidate for the SAS, but failed selection twice. Henno threatens to through "Billy" out of the helicopter to get a confession about the murders out of him, much to the disapproval of the police inspector riding in the helicopter alongside them. Billy claims that he was good enough for the regiment, and that he should have been selected instead of being returned to his unit. Henno refutes, saying that Billy cracked under 2 seconds when threatened to be pushed out of the helicopter. Henno then pushes Billy out of the helicopter to fall to the ground, but it is then revealed that the helicopter was hovering just above the ground. Billy is taken away by police, while Louis and Mick are taken in for interrogation as part of the exercise. Louis and Mick pass selection. Louis joins Red Troop and Blue Troop discovers he can't swim